Funny Bleach Episode 37
by RukiaLady94
Summary: There s nothing like a camp out every once in a while. Lol.


Funny Bleach Episode 37: The Camp Out

It`s a beautyfull day. And it`s always gonna be a beautyfull day. Always and as long as there`s piece.

*At the Soul Society*

*Orihime and Rose are reading a Yuri magazine*  
*Rukia and Renji are sipping tea again*  
*Yoruichi and Kisuke are making out on the couch and Rangiku is eating popcorn with Hitsugaya while watching Yoruichi and Kisuke*  
*Rangiku* You two never get tired of making out. Lol.  
*Ichigo* And you two never get tired of fucking all night long. Lol.  
*Yoruichi* Mmmm, you`re really getting good at this. *Sexy smiles at Kisuke*  
*Kisuke* You too. *Frenches her*  
*Rukia* You two and your kissing. Lol. *Sips tea* *Renji* And frenching. *Laughs*  
*Rukia* Yeah, that too.  
*Orihime is reading her Yuri magazine* Wow, this is very interessting.  
*Rose reads her magazine* I know.  
*Rukia* What`s it about?  
*Orihime* It`s about a young girl trying to find her true love.  
*Rose continues* But then suddenly her old friend shows up and there`s a huge hidden romance between them. *Smiles* It`s so romantic.  
*Orihime* And sweet.  
*Rukia whispers to Rangiku* Remind you of anyone?  
*Rangiku* Uh huh. *Smiles*  
*Yammamoto walks by* Hello, Soul Reapers. Today we are going to have a camp out right outside.  
*Rose* Oh, that sounds like fun.  
*Orihime* Yeah. You wanna go?  
*Rose* Hell yes. Lol.  
*Rukia* We`re all in. Finally, one thing he did right. *Looks at Yoruichi on top of Kisuke, frenching him* And that means you too, let`s go. You`ve got plenty more make out time later.

*Outside*

*Yamma* Alright people, let`s set up the tents. Come on.  
*Rukia* That is soo not fun.  
*Renji puts his arms around her waist and whispers in her ears* Yes, but we can play in the tent later.  
*Rukia* Oh, you doll. *Finishes setting up the tent in a jiffy* *Renji* Wow, Rukia. I`ve never seen you move so fast.  
*Rukia* You should try seeing how fast i am later. *Smiles and winks at him*  
*Renji* Damn, i`m so lucky. Lol.  
*Rangiku* Our tent is done.  
*Hitsugaya* Finally. *Whipes the sweat pouring down his forehead*  
*Orihime is busy setting up the tent* Almost done here.  
*Rose is laying on the ground, waiting* Are you sure you don`t want me to help you?  
*Orihime* Oh yes, i`m sure. *Accidently trips and falls on top of Rose* Youch.  
*Rose* Ouw. Wow, i never knew you were so heavy. Lol. Are you okay?  
*Orihime* Yeah, i`m okay. *They suddenly start gazing deeply into eatch other`s eyes for a moment*  
*Rose* Oh no.  
*Orihime snaps out of it* What`s wrong?  
*Rose* You have a bruce on your forehead.  
*They both stand up*  
*Rose* Rukia, give me some ice.  
*An ice cube is thrown at Rose and she catches it* Thanks.  
*Rukia`s voice* Yeah, yeah. Anytime. *Rose sits Orihime down* This won`t hurt a bit, okay?  
*Orihime* Promise?  
*Rose* Of course. Just focus on me.  
*Orihime* Okay.  
*Rose puts the ice cube slowly and carefully on her forehead* How does that feel?  
*Orihime* Cold and it hurts a little but the pain is slowly stopping. *Hugs Rose* Thank you.  
*Rose smiles and blushes* It was nothing really. Lol.

*Later at night*

*They`re all sitting around the campfire*  
*Yoruichi and Kisuke are still making out*  
*Hitsugaya whispers at Rangiku* They are making out a lot today. Did they even take a breathe?  
*Rangiku* I`m more concerned about how they set up their tent.  
*Yamma sees Yoruichi frenching Kisuke* ...So anyways, let`s sing a camp song. *Cricket sounds* ...Anybody know one?  
*Rukia* Uh...no?  
*Renji* To be honest, this is my first campout. So i don`t know any. Lol.  
*Ichigo* Lmao.  
*Hitsugaya* Wow. A campout with no camp songs. That`s very....camp-like... *Sees Yoruichi and Kisuke sneaking into their tent* Lol. Hey Rangiku, let`s go to sleep. *Winks*  
*Rangiku yawns fakely* Yeah, i`m exghausted *Rukia* Yeah, us too. Let`s go, Renji-doll. Lol. *Drags him by his arms and pushes him into their tent* Ready or not, here i come. Lmao.  
*Ichigo* Well, this sucks. Some campout this is turning out to be. *Goes in his tent*  
*Yamma* Yup. I`m going to sleep. G`night.  
*Rose* Wow. I thought this was a campout. Almost everyone is having sex in their tents. Lol.  
*Orihime* Yeah, that`s funny. *Yawns* I guess i better go to sleep to.  
*Rose* Me too.  
*The both walk into their tent*  
*Orihime* Oh, Rose.  
*Rose* What is it?  
*Orihime* There`s only one sheet.  
*Rose thinks* You take it.  
*Orihime* Really? And what are you going to cover yourself with?  
*Rose* Don`t worry about me. I`ll be fine. *Lays down next to her* Good night.  
*Orihime* Good night. *Rose is already asleep*  
*Orihime kisses her on her forehead and falls asleep* Thanks for everything.  
I would say this was a very sweet and romantic night. But of course there`s plenty more where that came from. Believe it.  
The End 


End file.
